1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film packing device, and more particularly to a long-handle film packing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to prevent articles from being damaged during storage or transportation, a film packing device is used to pack articles. A conventional film packing device comprises a base. The base is provided with a connecting rod. When the user wants to pack an article, a packing film roll is fitted on the connecting rod. The packing film roll is wound with packing film. When in use, the user first pulls the packing film out and holds the base. The film packing device is moved toward the article to be packed to complete the packing procedure. However, if the packing film roll is shorter than the connecting rod, the tension of the packing film won't be enough. This increases the difficulty of packing. If the packing film roll is longer than the connecting rod, the packing film roll cannot be mounted on the film packing device. The conventional film packing device cannot be applied to different lengths of packing film rolls, which is inconvenient for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.